User blog:Madi60517/Introducing, MADI'S SPOOPY HALLOWEEN PLAYLIST
I make way too many playlists tbh *'Come One, Come All by All Time Low': Doesn't sound very Halloween-y but then you realize it's about murdering a DJ for playing the same songs on repeat. Then it's pretty dark. *'Real World by The All-American Rejects': Dark sounding music *'Bring Me to Life by Evanescence': Have I ever mentioned how much I LOVE Evanescence? It was hard to narrow down songs to put on this playlist because they just feel like a very dark band to me, but this one is a classic so why not? *'Twin Skeletons (A Hotel in NYC) by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music (and the title has the word "skeleton," isn't that spoopy proof enough?) *'Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'w.a.m.s. by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'Golden by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music but also might make you cry *'Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'The (After) Life of the Party by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'Moving Pictures by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying (...) by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music and the lyrics involve hating someone so much you want them to die...spooky. *'Calm Before the Storm by Fall Out Boy': Dark sounding music *'This Song is a Curse by Frank Iero': Dark sounding music, and also it's from the Frankenweenie soundtrack *'Brother by Gerard Way:' Dark sounding music but also might make you cry again *'The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music (some of the lyrics are kind of Halloween-ish too..."there's a place in the dark where the animals go/you can take off your skin in the cannibal glow/Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands/drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo") *'House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance:' Dark sounding music *'Sleep by My Chemical Romance:' Dark sounding music *'Blood by My Chemical Romance:' How do you expect me not to put this on here *'To the End by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music and themes of homicide *'Hang 'Em High by My Chemical Romance:' Dark sounding music *'It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a F*cking Deathwish by My Chemical Romance:' Dark sounding music and themes of coming back from the dead *'Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music and themes of death *'I Never Told You What I Do For a Living by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music and themes of homicide *'Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For the Two of Us by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music *'Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music *'Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music and themes of vampires and death *'My Way Home is Through You by My Chemical Romance': Dark sounding music *'This is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music *'Miss Jackson by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music *'Girl That You Love by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music *'Casual Affair by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music *'Let's Kill Tonight by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music *'Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music and themes of death *'I Constantly Thank God for Esteban by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music *'There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music and the lyrics are about killing someone at a party with nitroglycerin-laced cigarettes *'Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! at the Disco': Dark sounding music *'It's Almost Halloween by Panic! at the Disco': Duh *'The "I" in Lie by Patrick Stump': Dark sounding music *'Now by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Daydreaming by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Hate to See Your Heart Break by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Misguided Ghosts by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Miracle by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'All We Know by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Emergency by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Here We Go Again by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Conspiracy by Paramore': Dark sounding music *'Besitos by Pierce the Veil': Dark sounding music and lyrics *'Fast Times at Clairemont High by Pierce the Veil': Dark sounding music *'I Don't Care If You're Contagious by Pierce the Veil': Dark sounding music *'Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides by Pierce the Veil': Dark sounding music *'Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Pierce the Veil': Dark sounding music *'The Balcony Scene by Pierce the Veil': Dark sounding music *'The Cheap Bouquet by Pierce the Veil': Dark sounding music *'Life is Beautiful by SIXX A.M.': Dark sounding music LET'S NOT FORGET NIGHTMARE REVISITED! COVERS FROM THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, SOME OF MY FAVORITES *This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson *This is Halloween by Panic! at the Disco *Jack's Lament by The All-American Rejects *What's This? by Flyleaf *What's This? by Fall Out Boy *Kidnap the Sandy Claws by Korn *Making Christmas by Rise Against *Sally's Song by Amy Lee *Poor Jack by the Plain White T's I also found this playlist online and it's way better than mine. I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS PLAYLIST. IT'S JUST REALLY GOOD AND I WANNA SHARE. 1. Halloween by Dead Kennedys 2. Pet Sematary by Ramones 3. Science Fiction/Double Feature from The Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack 4. Frankenstein by New York Dolls 5. Halloween by Misfits 6. Trick or Treat by Groovie Ghoulies 7. T.V. Party by Black Flag 8. Killer by The Hoosiers 9. Dead Souls by Joy Division 10. Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps) by David Bowie 11. Eep Opp Ork (uh Uh) by The Dickies 12. The Witch Queen of New Orleans by Redbone 13. Post Blue by Placebo 14. Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra 15. Death of a Party by Blur 16. Thriller by Michael Jackson 17. Turn the Lights Off by Tally Hall 18. I Put a Spell on You by Screamin’ Jay Hawkins 19. Spooky Girlfriend by Elvis Costello 20. Cemetery Polka by Tom Waits 21. People Are Strange by The Doors 22. Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes 23. Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack 24. House of the Rising Sun by The Animals 25. Kill of the Night by Gin Wingmore 26. Monster Mash by Bobby Morris 27. I Want You by Elvis Costello 28. Mack the Knife by Frank Sinatra 29. Bela Lugosi’s Dead by Bauhaus 30. Hell Broke Luce by Tom Waits Category:Blog posts